Weedwhisker
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Unknown |age=Unknown |elder=Weedwhisker |starclan resident=Weedwhisker |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=''Unknown'' |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice, ''Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy}} '''Weedwhisker' is a pale orange tom with white flecks and yellow eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluekit and Snowkit visit the elders' den with Featherwhisker, Weedwhisker comments that Mumblefoot insists on hunting everyday and is therefore bound to receive ticks. Mumblefoot retorts that Weedwhisker can sit vigil for him when he stops hunting. Taking a bite of a mouse, Weedwhisker responds that he won't stop hunting either since there isn't enough apprentices to keep him and the other elders fed. Looking up from his mouse, Weedwhisker spots Bluekit and Snowkit. Weedwhisker finishes his meal and then welcomes the two kits to the Clan and comments that they'll be stirring up trouble in no time flat as kits can't help themselves. As Bluekit and Snowkit leave to explore the rest of the camp, Weedwhisker invites them to come back soon, seeing that they seemed to enjoy their visit. :While the Clan is gathering after Pinestar calls a Clan meeting, Weedwhisker is seen exiting the elders' den with Mumblefoot and Larksong, causing the tangled branches around the fallen tree to quiver. Soon after, Bluepaw collects moss to clean out the elders' nests. He is seen sitting to one side, his eyes half-closed as if he was dozing when Stonepelt was cleaning his nest. When Stonepelt promises Weedwhisker that he'd get fresh bracken the following day to bolster the sides, Weedwhisker yawns and says that his bones were aching in the weather. As he climbs into his nest, he complains that there was a thorn. After Stonepelt removes the bit of tree root, Weedwhisker shakes his head, claiming that it was the trouble with new apprentices. He sighs and continues by saying they leave every bit of stick and stone in the moss. Climbing back into his nest, Weedwhisker wonders aloud if they could have found some that was drier, as the moss was a bit damp. :When Bluepaw, one of the newest apprentices, catches her first piece of fresh-kill, Weedwhisker pads from the fallen tree, saying he smelled fresh squirrel. He admires the catch, leaving Bluepaw to speak with her mentor. While Bluepaw cleans out the nests in the nursery, Poppydawn remarks that Weedwhisker was quite pleased with such a big meal. :As the Clan leaves to attack the WindClan camp due to a sign on a vole that Goosefeather saw, Weedwhisker is seen sitting beside Mumblefoot and Larksong among the shivering branches of the fallen tree. After the defeated Clan returns, Weedwhisker and his denmates had ventured from the tangled branches of the fallen tree. Shortly after, Weedwhisker joins Speckletail and Poppydawn in preparing Moonflower's body for vigil, tucking her paws under her body and lapping at her pelt. :When Bluepaw wakes up after the Gathering, Weedwhisker calls out to her that she had missed the fresh-kill. It is noted that he was in the morning sunshine outside his den with Stonepelt, Tawnyspots and Speckletail. When Speckletail mentions that a thaw was coming, Weedwhisker tucks his tail tighter around his paws, grumbling that when the snow melts, their nests would be soaked. After Tawnyspots says he has an idea to keep the nests dry, Weedwhisker stares at him expectantly, asking how. When Tawnyspots explains, Weedwhisker purrs that it might work. :After Bluepaw barely escapes from a burning branch and foxes, Goosefeather tells Snowpaw to be quiet, as Weedwhisker was in the nest in the gap hollowed in the ferns. He reasons that Weedwhisker was recovering from bellyache, and he didn't want the elder disturbed. As the two apprentices leave, Goosefeather is seen checking on Weedwhisker. :Eventually, Bluepaw and Snowpaw become warriors and Bluefur notes that she was relieved to see that Weedwhisker was fattening up. It is said that he and Leopardfoot were always the first at the fresh-kill pile because the forest was rich with prey once more. :While Leopardfoot kits, Weedwhisker is seen huddling beneath the Highrock with the other elders, eyes seemingly glowing in the shadows. Later, when Adderfang boasts about Thistlepaw fighting off a dog, Weedwhisker is seen padding from the fallen tree. When Pinestar declares a feast, he flings a rabbit at Weedwhisker's paws, causing the elder's eyes to sparkle. :When Pinestar announces he was to become a kittypet, Weedwhisker calls out from the nettle patch, asking what was more honorable than to die for the Clan. After Adderfang murmurs that Goosefeather should be giving up his role, Weedwhisker tells him that Goosefeather had served the Clan well for many moons, and not to turn against him. :He, along with Mumblefoot, die from old age in their sleep; Larksong is noted to miss him and Mumblefoot very much, as she misses their company, but she jokes that she might get some peace from their arguing before she joins them in StarClan. When Bluefur goes to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives and leader name, he is lying comfortably alongside his old denmates, Mumblefoot and Larksong. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :When Pinestar announces he is leaving to become a kittypet, Weedwhisker tries to convince him to stay by asking what is more honorable than dying for their Clan. Spottedleaf's Heart :Spottedpaw mentions that she was trying to find a stick long enough to reach Weedwhisker. Featherwhisker replies that it's not a good idea to poke the elder while he is trying to sleep. After chasing off kittypets, Tigerpaw asks to eat, declaring that it was hard work. Weedwhisker is at his basking place in front of the elders' den and does not believe the young cat. He asks if a strong apprentice like him against a fat old kittypet is hard work. Tigerpaw replies they were scared of him and Weedwhisker should have seen their speed as they ran from him. Tigerpaw asks again to eat, mentioning Weedwhisker has already taken a shrew. When Spottedpaw, Tigerpaw and Whitepaw train together, Thistleclaw declares that the last one to the sandy hollow must do Weedwhisker's ticks. Redtail's Debt'' : Character pixels Quotes Notes and references ru:Сорнякde:Grasbart (DC)fi:Ruohoviiksifr:Herbe Follenl:Sprietsnor Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Elders Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters